


当我发现喜欢用劣质omega香精信息素打手炮的alpha好兄弟其实是个o以后

by Huaqianzui



Category: Huaqianzui
Genre: M/M, 咒术回战 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huaqianzui/pseuds/Huaqianzui
Summary: ABO假想咒术界架设脑洞7k6🚗奔驰，直接上高速悟设定没有信息素，闻不到，fq期会疼夏油杰好男人假意双A拼刺刀，实际上O上A不成反被吃干抹净。ooc怪我
Relationships: 夏五
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	当我发现喜欢用劣质omega香精信息素打手炮的alpha好兄弟其实是个o以后

“扑通”，重物落地的声音，当你得知这是一个人从榻榻米上直挺挺地摔下来的时候，肯定会真心实意地为他感到疼。

当夏油杰再一次被满屋子充斥的劣质omega甜腻到让人想要呕吐的糖精味熏得睡不着

——并且因为睡不着，辗转反侧，彻夜难眠，辗转到甚至把自己辗转下床的时候。

他连续几个晚上没有休息好的脆弱神经终于崩断了。

他顶着好像熬夜苦战打了一晚上闯关游戏的浓厚的黑眼圈，发出了非人的哭嚎，锤腿，落泪，“啊！这日子真的是没法过了！！！！”

他啪地打开房门，忍着直接一脚踹开自己好朋友房门的冲动，怒吼道，“天杀的五条悟！你打手枪能不能不用这种伪omega信息素！你什么品味！还是说你的鼻子坏掉了吗！”

脚步声在门后紧随而至，五条悟一把推开房门，一脸欠抽的臭脸直接摁到夏油杰眼前，“啊！怎么，因为我没叫你一起打手枪，你寂寞了吗？”

“悟，”夏油杰怒极反笑，“我们出去说话。”

于是俩人大半夜就这么打起来了，动静之大令人叹为观止。

隔壁的硝子默默地又点了根烟，恨不能把满屋子的omega臭味和源源不断的噪音熏走。

第二天，无论是硝子，娜娜明还是灰原，甚至连夜蛾基本都是顶着黑眼圈上课的，但是难得精神稍微饱满了一些。

只有这一次，虽然依旧是两人都滚出去受罚打扫学校了。但众人在看到夏油杰的时候，脸上都会不由自主的浮现出敬畏以及——感激！

这所咒术高专的学校，居然全他妈的是alpha。

硝子在接受采访的时候曾两眼无神地埋怨道，她可能已经对omega信息素过敏了，以后甚至可能都不举了。

夏油杰表示他已经再也不想买水蜜桃和草莓口味的任何食物，这两者竟赫然皆是omega信息素口味排行榜上前三的明星。

然而“明星”在短短几个月内彻底失去了它的几个粉丝。

五条悟有个不为人知的秘密，不对，是全校皆知的秘密。

他有几抽屉的omega信息素，这种信息素是伪造的，受众者是一些对自己信息素不满意的omega或者想要早早品尝一下omega味道的处男alpha。经常被当做催情的药物和床上的情趣用品售卖出去。

而五条悟，真乃神人也。他的抽屉里各种口味一应俱全，甚至还有许多omega和alpha为之狂热的绝版珍藏款！

大家根本不知道他用意何在，可能只是个恶趣味，可能只是为了恶心夏油杰，如果是后者，他成功了。但是夏油杰在心里一口咬定他绝逼是在打手炮。

五条悟是什么样的人他还不清楚？他俩可是能在天寒地冻暖气坏了的情况下，放着dj和rap一起打手炮取暖的人。

五条悟老是觉得他会是喜欢《大悲咒》和《舍利子》这一类型的歌，不过二人都萎掉的小兄弟表示不要再折磨我了我承受不起！！！再来一次我就直接再起不能！

但其实大家的猜测和臆想都是不准确的。也不完全是，至少恶心夏油杰那点不是。

其实五条悟分化期很晚，直到几个月前才开始分化。

一般性别分化都在12，13岁，像他这样17岁都没分化的基本全世界都没几例，所以大家都认为他肯定是alpha——一个不喜欢释放信息素的Alpha。

他本来也是这么认为的，不过生理课几乎没好好听讲的五条悟属实不太清楚作为一个“alpha”应该有什么样的自觉。

被随手救了的omega投怀送抱，并且方圆几里的alpha基本上全都蠢蠢欲动的时候，他无动于衷的贤者圣人模式不禁让硝子产生了敬佩。

但实际上他根本闻不到对方明摆着引诱的信息素，还得麻烦他增加工作量。

他以为他单纯的天生闻不到信息素，或者天生的对这一类的反应比较迟钝，反正强就完事了。

结果从几个月前的某一天，他躺着睡觉的时候突然感觉到身体一阵酥热，就这么无声无息的分化了。

没有轰轰烈烈的第一次发情期，没有浓郁至极让人溺毙其中的信息素，他甚至都不知道自己是什么味道的，还是闻不到。

其实分化也不能影响五条悟。唯一能够证实他性别的是，他能明显感觉到自己后面多了个通道，但是因为分化期太晚比一般omega浅而且小。

比较麻烦的是每个月有那么几天他的后颈就开始疼，并且每个月愈演愈烈，到后来甚至有点影响他实施咒术。

后来他认真听了一节生理课，才猜想，可能是发情期到了。

他当然也想过照本宣科，照着说明书打手炮或者自慰来缓解疼痛，但是尽管他把自己玩的把被褥都濡湿透了，他也根本射不出来。

这是诅咒，很恶毒的诅咒，与强大的力量和使命作为交换的，与生俱来的诅咒。

没有信息素的Omega。

劣质的Omega。

如果他还没能分化成Omega，他还能说服自己同性之间很难拥有爱情，或者换而言之，如果他还没能喜欢上夏油杰，他根本不会把这种事放在心上。

但是此时此刻，他真的很好奇，夏油杰喜欢什么味道的Omega，是牛奶味的吗？是烟味的吗？还是明星口味？

噢，草莓和水蜜桃已经确认过了。他应当是不喜欢的。

他在想，夏油杰肯定和别的Omega做过吧，毕竟是那么优秀的alpha，信息素据说是酒味的，虽然信息素不醉人，但是也能让人神魂颠倒，淫液直流。

没有信息素的性爱能让alpha爽到吗，他查了“专业”的书，好像是都不会射出来。

五条悟烦躁地挠了挠头，把自己的发型捣鼓地更乱了，然后他漫不经心地踢了踢夏油杰的桌子腿。

干净整洁的笔记上立刻出现了一道不和谐的音符。成功地把正在认真记笔记的夏油杰惹怒了。

他按住五条悟不安分地晃悠的腿，低声警告道，“别乱动。”

酥酥麻麻的触感从一触即分的掌心传来，五条悟心里痒痒的同时又觉得有点奇怪，好像有点热过头了。

五条悟干脆不听课了，趴在课桌上，歪着脑袋看夏油杰，他的注意力被夏油杰的长发吸引。

夏油杰的洗发水是椰子牛奶的，洗衣粉是樱桃味的，柚子是甜的，可可粉是苦的，那酒是什么味道的呢？

夏油杰又是什么味道的呢。

一点蜜液偷偷的从后面挤了出来，热热的，好像从里面烧到了外面，又好像被烫伤了般，从外面烧到心头。

这一次的热度比以往的来的更加热烈，好像被压抑了许久的火山喷涌而出，恨不得把人燃烧殆尽。

五条悟失神地侧过头来，绕开夏油杰的胳膊，又踢了一次，夏油杰恋恋不舍并且极其不乐意地把注意力转到他身上来，“干嘛？”

“我有各种口味的信息素，所以——”他感觉自己要失控了。

他听到自己说，“你要试试和我一起做爱吗？”

夏油杰万年不变的镇定自若的微笑上好像出现了一丝裂痕，“…你说啥？”

他先是震惊于五条悟居然在上课的时候邀请他一起打炮，又是震惊于这个人居然要让他近距离“品尝”他那些另类的收藏品，再是震惊于这人说“做爱”就像和他闲聊下课后要不要去便利店买最新口味的大福！

夏油杰有一瞬间被自己心脏猛烈的回应震得嗡嗡作响。

这是可以随便说出口的话吗？这个人，真的一点都感觉不到害羞吗…？

但……

夏油杰耳根在看不到的地方有点微微发红，他抬手捂住痕迹，五条悟，想和他做爱？

两个Alpha？做爱？是蓄谋已久还是一时兴起？所以他的收藏品是为了当调情剂？

五条悟意识到自己问出什么以后，感觉声音和大脑都不是自己的了。而且好像还被对方用问句拒绝了。

他没由来的有些恼，自暴自弃地转过头去，“爱做不做。反正Omega是会爽一些吧！反正老子也无所谓……”

“好。”

夏油杰说。

“啪嗒”五条悟手里的笔直直地掉到地上。啊，出乎意料的回答呢。

“不过信息素就不用了，菩萨保佑你。”

五条悟一整天都心不在焉的，身上到处软绵绵的，满脑子都是夏油杰回答的那个字，他好几次都感觉脸快烧红了，又被他强忍着憋回去。

硝子看不得他这幅宛若少女发春的样子，不动声色地把桌子移远了一点。

夏油杰回味过来以后心乱如麻，满脑子怎么给Alpha扩张，不会怀孕的话要不要一会买个套，甚至把孕期生理不适到产后恢复调节的生理课章节全部回顾了一遍！

他太过于专注地看书，都有了点目眦欲裂的感觉，甚至让夜蛾不禁感叹不愧是好学生，生理课都这么认真。

硝子看向这边，被夏油杰的那股劲震慑到不想靠近，挪无可挪，她恨不得搬起桌子直接拖到教室外面去。

刚放学，五条悟就急糟糟的恨不得把人拖走，半拽半抱着迫不及待地往外走，跟上面申请了今晚不回宿以后，还没等夏油杰有啥反应，直接开房。

夏油杰张了张嘴，还是放弃了买套这项基本不可能实现除非世界末日的不实际需求。

反正两个A，估计不会违反「不允许搞出人命。」这条校规吧？

当然，五条悟根本不知道有这条校规，也完全忘记了Omega会怀孕这码子事，话说回来他也根本不记得自己是个Omega这回事！

于是当夏油杰被狠狠摔到床上，被五条悟湿热的吻亲得下面硬到爆炸的时候，他恨不得把撩火这人操死。

五条悟早就硬到不行了，下面被蜜液湿的一塌糊涂，连性器上都挂了可疑的液体。

“怎么，自己做过了？”夏油杰毫不知情的摸上他那根，黏糊糊的，这人打完手枪也不擦一下润滑剂吗。

草，骚死了。

五条悟被他摸得腿有点软，爽的。但是因为知道自己那里干撸射不出来，干脆地拍掉夏油杰的手。

夏油杰暗自觉得好笑，跪坐起来，把五条悟的头按向自己的阳具，“给我舔。”他发号施令。

因为离得很近，能闻到男性特有的檀腥味，夏油杰的性器真的很大，好像比他的还要大，浑圆饱满的龟头朝他的嘴轻轻刺戳，催促着他快点。

于是五条悟有点迷恋地吻上那个性器，亲了好半天，亲的连夏油杰的小腹都燃上一层红色，亲的肉棒青筋暴突，跳动不止。

本着操夏油杰前先得让他舒服的原则，他开始从上到下地舔舐，像个猫儿一样。

五条悟可能自己都没发觉，他舔的时候很色情，因为很专注，甚至有点乖，就算他不知道怎么含，夏油杰也感觉到了无与伦比的爽度。

五条悟越舔，他硬的越厉害，越想上面前这个人。他深刻感觉不能让人再舔下去了。

朦朦胧胧间，他感觉到了试探着伸向他后面的五条悟的手，他一把拍掉：“……？？？？？！！！”

五条悟半眯着眼笑，从下面抬起头来，冰蓝色的眸子勾魂似的，“怎么，还不让上了？”

夏油杰完全没想过五条悟有这样的觉悟，他居然想做上面那个！不行！就算是悟，他也要争取一下。

“做上面那个很累的，”夏油杰把他再次伸过来的手打掉，诚心诚意地严肃哄骗道，“下面那个很舒服，很爽的。”

五条悟顿了顿，深刻地思考了一下这个问题。好像信服了，好像也没有，不过暂时是被他唬住了，好机会！

他把五条悟按在身下，他心里清楚的很五条悟的爽点在哪，趁其不备，狠狠揉捏对方的性器。

五条悟也没想到他被夏油杰摸一下比自己撸一晚上都刺激。

被突然袭击的五条悟一个没注意射了出来，他差点没岔气，硬生生被送上了高潮，哼哼唧唧的就这么被夏油杰欺负的交代了。

五条悟有几个月都没有释放过，憋的狠了，湿漉漉浓稠的白浊溅的到处都是。

夏油杰也没想到他怎么这么快就射了，正愣神的功夫，突然感觉到腿根一片湿热，还很黏稠。

——Omega的高潮总是带着生殖腔的蜜液的。

他如卡壳了一般当机的榆木脑袋好像反应过来了什么，四肢像生锈了一般慢慢的摸了过去。

还弱智地尝了一下，嗯，甜的。

Omega？！他暗恋了三年的同性居然是Omega？！

不对不对不对不对，肯定是哪里搞错了！我要重启！我存档呢！我存档呢！

他也顾不上自己硬的生疼的小兄弟，错身让开了一步，在道德和伦理之间挣扎，差点滚下床去。

然后就被五条悟又拉了回去，这人还掐了掐他的腰，刚高潮过的声音喑哑带着情欲，软绵绵的带着凶，还和他吵嘴，“嗯…你行不行，不行我来。”

裂开了，夏油杰裂开了。

本着Alpha怎么能说自己不行的原则，他颤颤巍巍的坐直了身体，好像风烛残年的老人，又像禁不住大风摧残的稻苗，着实抖得厉害。

他找了半天思路，想不起来自己要干嘛，机器一样扩张了半天然后被对方迫不及待直接摁进去，被温热的蜜穴包裹住的时候——

他突然想起来——

妈的，为什么没买套！！！！

所以做事前还是要百无一漏，万无一失，万事俱备只欠东风才行啊。

他真的是后悔极了，心里边边流泪，边对祖宗菩萨双手合十磕头道歉。在又被撩了一把火后，揽起五条悟的腿，开始干活。

五条悟丝毫不知情自己轰轰烈烈的第一次发情期也像性别分化一样来得晚。他心里头烦得很，感觉夏油杰磨磨唧唧的好烦。

空虚感和不满足感涌上心头，最可怕的是他没有信息素，夏油杰根本不知道。

所以导致夏油杰严重怀疑五条悟这人把他当自慰棒，一会说这里痒一会说要戳那里，还一会抱怨太快了一会骂他是不是没吃饭。

他太过于专注配合五条悟的频率，搞得他半天没有怎么爽到，所以当五条悟射了第二次以后问他“为什么不射你是不是不举”以后。他承认，真的有点射不出来。

看他没回答，五条悟心想果然，没有信息素刺激的Alpha就是射不出来。不知道怎么的就有点羞恼，直接给了他一脚。

给人踹下床以后他就有点难受，特别难受，后面也难受，心里也难受，还有点想哭。

夏油杰也不知道他怎么了，也顾不上作为一个Alpha做爱居然被Omega踢下床了，赶忙又锲而不舍地爬上来哄道，“我能射，我能射的！”

于是他居然真的很卖力很讨好的对着五条悟撸，还有意识地赶紧催促着自己射出来。

五条悟看着他自己在那边撸的那么爽，被他的喘声和闷哼勾的后面一直流水，停都停不下来，痒和空虚感促使他恨不得放个什么东西进去操一操。

于是他自己蹭了上去，夏油杰被他的淫水一浇差点没直接缴械，他好不容易才来得及错开位置，黏稠滚烫的精液全射在了五条悟的小腹上，和他自己的交融到一起。

他怎么可能射不出来，五条悟的那里太美好了，又热又紧致，甚至还会喷水。

况且他本身就有点持久，只不过Omega承受能力太差了。再者Alpha为了对付发情期的Omega，身体机能会自己延长射精的时间。

五条悟痒得难受，浑身酥酥麻麻的也使不上劲，他扶着夏油杰刚射完的那根又塞到自己里面，哼哼唧唧地催促着夏油杰快点动。

夏油杰心里暗骂，忍无可忍地扒着那人的屁股，狠狠地操了进去。

发情期让本身就敏感的Omega控制不住地一股一股地高潮，裹在Alpha的性器上，刺激着马眼和龟头，基本上每个地方都能照顾到。

刚射完的阴茎还在不应期，按理说受不了刺激，但是也没软下去。强行抚慰带来的感觉酸涩又爽痛，直叫人疯狂。

滚烫的淫水随着插入被带出来，又被堵进去，五条悟摸了摸自己有点微微胀起来的小腹，有一瞬间甚至产生怀疑，自己会不会因为做爱而死掉。

“嗯…杰、你，啊！你慢点。”第一次承受性事的脆弱的Omega根本受不住Alpha不留余力的猛烈攻势，他感觉要被撞散架了。

他雾蒙蒙的眼帘看向夏油杰，对方眼里好像不太清明。夏油杰再也没听他的话了，身下欺负地更猛了，还欺身上去把那张喋喋不休的嘴堵上了。

“哼…”五条悟第一次产生了「好像调戏地有点过头了」这种想法。

五条悟整个人都被干的有点脱水，又干高潮了好几次以后，早就被淫水冲开的他身体里那个隐秘通道，好像自我保护般颤颤巍巍地张开了一个小口，咬住了Alpha硕大的性器。

五条悟嗷一嗓子过后，疼的都快出不了声了。因为那里实在发育的太晚了，而且浅的厉害，夏油杰这下直接干到了宫口。

因为太小了，早就开了也不明显，所以夏油杰一直也没有不幸地找到位置，现在突然被咬住他也吓了一跳。

更加紧致以及温热的内壁轻柔地包裹着他，他感觉自己的性器有点控制不住的又胀大了一圈。他赶忙忍住成结的欲望，在缴械的下一秒拔了出来。

因为太紧了仿佛还能听见啵的一声，紧随而至的淫水喷涌而出，把两人的小腹全打湿了，被扯掉好几根头发后背还被挠出好几道的夏油杰对悟的痛感深有体会。

他也没想到Omega的那里进去会那么疼，赶忙去哄，顺着毛去摸，下面轻轻戳弄。

好不容易五条悟才不那么抖了，甚至因为偶尔被顶到那里，爽的有点眯缝着眼睛。

被撑得微微有点张开的生殖腔有着不容忽视的存在感，每次微微翘起的性器蹭过去，就会被吸住，都不让往内里去。

夏油杰每次都要强忍着干进最深处的欲望，只敢在入口轻轻戳弄，动作都不敢大张大合。

就这样五条悟还是难受，他也说不上来，既想让夏油杰狠狠地干到瘙痒渴望的宫口，又怕再像刚才那么疼一次他得痛晕过去。

而且自从生殖腔打开以后不容忽视的腺体也开始越来越烫，甚至出现了熟悉的痛感。

要是知道和夏油杰做爱是件这么疼的事，他就算怎么也要自己先演练几次啊。

不过他不知道的是，幸好他第一次发情期有夏油杰在身边，不然他可能真的会疼死。

忍着不能好好操干的Alpha根本没有任何宣泄的渠道，夏油杰忍得眼睛都是红的，死死抱着怀里的人一直用脑袋去蹭。

被激发了野性的Alpha像个狗一样的到处咬，乳头，脖颈，嘴巴，留下自己的标记。然后在后颈的腺体徘徊，叼着那块脆弱的软肉厮磨。

五条悟本来那个地方就疼的厉害，有时候得用无下限咒术护着才能稍微缓解一点。被这么毫无防备的磨蹭他疼的眼泪都快出来了。

他下意识地把无下限咒术张开了，护住腺体不让碰。

被他拒绝了的Alpha有些不解，但还是听话地放过了那块软肉，转而安抚地舔舐他被尖锐的虎牙不小心勾破的唇，“怎么了，这里也疼？”

“嗯，疼死了。每个月都会疼。”五条悟轻轻勾着肩膀，不经意地做着防备的姿势，汗湿的脑袋难能可贵地在做爱的时候搁到夏油杰的肩膀上，“是不是标记了就不疼了？”

好像猫在撒娇。夏油杰没由来的想，他觉得悟可爱的有点过分。他从大脑的知识库里搜索了一下，得出结论，“不一定可行。”

五条悟看着伏在他身上的Alpha，对方隐忍的表情全然不像平日那样沉着冷静，带着不耐烦和恼意，汗湿了发根。但还是不敢轻举妄动。

被扯乱的长发乱七八糟，头绳不知道什么时候崩到哪里去了，身上乱七八糟的全是自己的东西。

好不容易说出口的五条悟有点气，轻轻拽着夏油杰的头发，“叫你标记我！”

「是蓄谋已久，才不是一时兴起。」

夏油杰大脑停机了好一会，才反应过来，心跳声好像震耳欲聋，血液奔涌，暖意一直延续到四肢百脉，“好。”

「想和你做爱，被干也行，怎样都好。」

他温柔地把抑制不住喘息的人搂进怀里，下身有意识地安抚着，“可能有点疼，你忍忍。”

「只要是你。」

被穿透的时候，五条悟疼的抽气，嘶嘶的倒吸冷气，最强哪里受过这等委屈。

“可恶，”他挤出一个笑来，“疼死了。”

疼死了，哪里都疼，腰也疼，脖子也疼，下面也疼，嘴巴也疼。

后颈的酸痛感渐渐消失，取而代之的是夏油杰本人的那样温柔的暖意，还有，香甜又浓郁，热烈又迷醉的

——红酒味的Alpha信息素。

好像失去味觉已久的人第一次品尝到珍馐美味，失去五感的人初见大千世界。

他大梦初醒般地发现，房间里充斥着浓郁到可以几乎滴出水来的Alpha信息素，谁也不敢踏入这个领域，谁也不能踏入这个领域

但是包裹着他的这部分最是温柔。毫无防备，毫无攻击力，甚至都不呛鼻。

他晕晕乎乎地想。什么嘛，信息素明明就是可以喝醉的。

五条悟的声音有些低哑，语气里带着让人一下就能听的出的委屈和责怪，他哽咽道，“夏油杰你就是个混蛋。”

他也回敬了夏油杰一口，咬在嘴唇上，红色的血液被他搜刮吞咽进肚。牙尖的像个炸毛的小猫咪。

夏油杰这次是真的不敢继续欺负了，用很大的意志力抽出来自己那根罪魁祸首，抵着五条悟白皙的大腿根磨蹭，撸了一会低吼着射到了床单上。

——紧随而至的还有身下人小声的高潮。

五条悟也不知道为什么，也许都怪这该死的Omega体质，为什么他光看夏油杰高潮的脸就能射啊。

“呜…”像猫哭啼。

五条悟在昏死过去前一秒想道，做下面那个的确是挺爽的。

——————————————————————  
事后夏油杰才告诉他，悟的信息素味道是有的哦，是甜的。

五条悟说那我怎么闻不到。

夏油杰说因为你吃太多甜的了，味觉坏掉了。

于是理直气壮地把五条悟的甜食全没收了。为此，五条悟还和他打了一架。


End file.
